Experiment
by oncer.dw
Summary: *Arizona and Mark one shot* *Previously deleted in hopes of making it more than a one shot but all attempts failed* A tale in which Arizona cheats on Callie with Mark. Just a bit of fun, lest not take it too seriously. Read at your own digression no ones forcing you to. Heavy ass smut if you were unaware.


**Little fic inspired by my twitter friends. I personally love the idea of a one off Mark and Arizona. Don't read if you're not comfortable with it. Just pure smutt.**

Arizona had come out to her parents quite early in her life. It had been difficult and her parents didn't take it well. They were ignorant so she educated them, told them it wasn't wrong to be her, that it didn't change her as a person. They had eventually come to terms with it and she'd been able to love who she wished.

Anyone she brought home was a woman, she'd never actually slept with a man. Unlike Callie.

Callie had been with men, married to one even. Arizona never felt she'd missed out because men just weren't her cup of tea. That was, until, Mark Sloan. He was undeniably gorgeous and he knew it. Arizona knew Callie and Mark were fuck buddies before her and Mark didn't let her forget.

When he got the apartment across from them Arizona had been furious, only to have her ferocity increased by the fact Callie had given him a key. Mark was a common argument in their house but Arizona knew she couldn't make Callie choose because she wasn't sure she would win and she didn't want to lose her.

Arizona made an effort with Mark but sometimes she just couldn't be around him. He made her so mad and she didn't really understand why till she caught herself staring at his boxer clad body when he let himself into their apartment to use the milk. He was _hot,_ ridiculously so. She had never had them thoughts about a man before, why Mark Sloan of all people?

Did she fancy Mark? No that was just stupid. She was a lesbian through and through.

Did she lust after Mark? She wasn't sure. He was a mystery to her and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to be around him and not jump him.

She was being idiotic. She didn't even want him, she was being selfish. Maybe she was just horny. Her and Callie's shifts at work had meant they never spent time together.

That's it, she was just sex deprived.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"God Callie yessss..." Arizona moaned as Callie thrusted the dildo in and out of Arizona's dripping sex as she fondled with her breasts.

"You like that huh?" Callie asked heatedly.

"God yes. Harder." Arizona gasped as the dildo hit that spot over and over again. "Faster." She managed to get out. She was a heated mess, putty in Callie's expert hands. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and her naked body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Her breasts were heaving as she played with her nipples and her back arched off the bed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Mark used his key to get into the house. He just did it to piss Arizona off more than anything. He knew it annoyed her and he loved to see her annoyed. Her icy orbs would stare at him and all he could think of was pinning her down and fucking her senseless. That'd wipe the look off of her face.

He walked in to see no one around. Strange, he knew they were both home. He was about to leave when he heard a moan of Callie's name. W-was that Arizona? His pants tightened at the thought. He couldn't help himself as he gravitated towards their bedroom door.

 _Faster_ he heard Arizona gasp out and he almost came right there. He opened the door to find Callie ploughing Arizona with a dildo. God she looked hot, all naked and sweaty.

Mark moaned and they sprang apart. Arizona covered herself with the bed sheet as Callie removed the dildo and threw it under the bed.

Arizona held Mark's gaze as he took in her dishevelled appearance. "Jesus Mark get out." Callie cried as he shut the door and tried to compose himself. He cupped himself through his pants as he leaned on the door.

God he needed to take care of this. He knew a certain blonde haired, blue eyed lesbian he'd just seen being fucked who he wanted to take care of it but she was preoccupied at the moment and this was urgent.

He paced it out of their apartment and into his own. He got to his bedroom and ripped his pants off. He was as hard as he'd ever seen himself. Gripping his throbbing cock, he pictured Arizona and started pumping his hand up and down. He moaned as he thought of sliding himself through her perfect breasts and into her mouth.

He lasted all of two minutes before he blew his load over his bed. _Not the first time_ Mark said to himself as he stripped his bedding and put it in the wash before putting new bedding on.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Oh my god Arizona I'm so sorry about him. I know you're mad but I'll take his key off of him I promise this won't happen again." Callie rambled but all Arizona could think about was how close she was before Mark walked in. She was on the brink of an immense orgasm and it had been interrupted.

Interrupted by him of all people. She saw the heat in his eyes as he scaled her naked body. He made her feel hot, sexy even. His bulge was evident and all she could think of was how good it would feel to have him inside her.

She shook her head. Where was all this coming from? She didn't like men!

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Over the next few days Mark had expertly avoided both Callie and Arizona. Sure it was harder to do at work but he was quick enough.

Although he did find himself wondering up to PEDS to stare at a flustered blonde who happened to look extremely fuckable in her scrubs.

He was in a constant state of arousal and knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. He knew who could stop it though, and he was staring right at her.

Arizona was stressed to say the least. Since her near orgasm she'd been edgy and restless, thinking of a certain man who happened to be involved with her next patient who was prepped and ready in the OR. She sighed, did she really have to spend a 6 hour operation with that insufferable sex god of a man.

"Page Sloan and tell him to get to OR 4" Arizona reluctantly told Alex as she started making her way down herself.

Mark heard and was elated he'd be able to spend a few hours alone with Arizona, getting her all hot and bothered. Obviously focusing on the patient but maybe he'd be able to slip in a few comments that'd push the right buttons.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

They'd been in the OR for 3 hours now and Arizona was trying her damnedest to focus on the tiny human in front of her but Mark insisted on talking. And by talking Arizona meant flirting, shamelessly.

"Struggling to concentrate Robbins?" Mark smirked as he saw her shake her head again.

"No I'm perfectly fine." Arizona responded not looking up at him and sounding pissed.

"I'll say." Mark raked his eyes over her scrub clad body. Arizona looked up at his comment and saw the hunger in his gaze. He eventually met her eyes and she's sure her own hunger was just as evident.

"Hey guys thought I'd come and check on you. Didn't want you at each other's throats. Thought I'd be a good buffer." Callie announced as she strode into the OR. Arizona and Mark tore their eyes away from each other and looked at Callie.

Mark recovered first and said smugly to Arizona "I'm not sure a buffer was needed, was it Robbins?" She gives him a death stare that he can honestly say is the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life. Well, second sexiest, naked Arizona tops all.

"Oh really, you two getting on after the other day?" Callie said awkwardly.

"Why are you here Callie? Aren't you busy?" Arizona says avoiding Callie's question all together. Mark is boring a hole in Arizona's head with his heated eyes. He's looking for a reaction and she won't give him the satisfaction.

"No I have a surgery in an hour and I got a resident to prep for me." Callie said clearly sensing Arizona's need for a subject change but ultimately not noticing the sexual tension in the air.

Arizona sighed, she wanted them both gone so she could handle this on her own. Her body was on fire and she just wanted to find an on call room and get off by herself. Sure she may be thinking of Mark but neither Mark or Callie needed to know that.

The hours ticked by and Callie had gone and the flirting was back. By the end of the very successful operation Mark was hard as a rock as he watched Arizona swing her hips walking away from him. God did he want her.

She practically ran away from Mark as they left the OR. Her panties were wet with her arousal and she knew she needed to take care of it or she wouldn't be able to concentrate for Max, a 4 year old with a crappy liver who she'd grown quite attached to.

Arizona slipped into the closest on call room and lent against the door once she shut it. Mark Sloan had no right.

God even thinking of him had her hands skimming her breasts. The pent up tension in her body was causing her to be extra sensitive and she couldn't deal with it anymore.

Thank god the room was empty because she needed this more than she'd needed anything in her life.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

He watched her go into the on call room and couldn't help but think she was doing anything but sleeping. The thought only made his member more prominent in his now revealing scrubs. A cold shower would be no match for this, he needed her.

A few minutes had gone since he watched her go in so he figured it wouldn't be suspicious if he now went in. He stalked over to the door and tried to listen through. He knew it was futile, the on call room doors were almost sound proof but he couldn't help it.

He put his hand around the handle and took a breath.

The sight he was graced with surpassed his expectations.

Arizona was in her black, lacy underwear on the bottom bunk with one hand down the front of her panties and the other fondling with her breasts through her bra. Her breath was quick and jagged and she was moaning his name.

Mark groaned and Arizona opened her eyes. He could see how far gone she was as she stared into his soul. The heat from her stare went straight to his groin and he groaned again.

Arizona was not going to stop because Mark came in, if anything it spurred her on. Mark locked the door and made his way over to his sex goddess.

Her back arched as her fingers continued to pump in and out of her and she was on the cusp of a great orgasm when Mark removed her fingers. Now it was her time to groan. "Please Mark." Arizona whined breathlessly, staring him straight in the eye.

"Seems as you asked so nicely." Mark stated in a low raspy voice and before Arizona could react his lips crashed down on hers. He climbed on top of her in between her legs and could feel the heat from her core through his scrubs.

His hands got to work as he invaded her hot mouth with his tongue. He cupped her over her wet panties and her hips bucked. "Eager are we." Mark paused the kiss to tease.

"Hmm you have no idea." Arizona replies as she slipped her legs to his sides and flipped them. She started rubbing her dripping core on top of his bulge as he slid his hands to her hips and guided her. He brought her down harder against his crotch and became a whole new level of hard.

One hand entered her panties and found her throbbing clit. He pressed on it in a circular motion and was rewarded with several moans of _Mark_ and _don't stop_.

He was in paradise.

He pushed her panties to the side and stuck two fingers in her while still rubbing her clit.

"Oh God, Mark faster. Keep going." Arizona met each of Mark's thrusts with her own movement. He loved how vocal she was. He can't say he expected it.

He felt her clench around his fingers as she reached her peak. Her juices were flowing down his hand and she was leaning into his shoulder, biting his collar bone to silence her screams. Once he was inside her he wouldn't allow that.

He brought her down slowly from her high and flipped them again so he was on top. He kissed down her neck, nibbling on points that made her moan. "You ever been fucked by a man before?" Mark asked in a husky voice that had Arizona moaning before she responded.

"Can't say I have." She gasped out as he bit a sensitive part of her neck.

"May I have the honours." Mark mocked in a London accent causing her to moan a laugh.

"God yes." She replied as he brought his eyes above hers. He could see her want reflected in his eyes and kissed her passionately.

She broke the kiss briefly to remove his scrub top and ran her hands over his defined chest. It was strange for a second till she realised she wouldn't be feeling breasts. As if reading her mind, Mark unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms.

As soon as it was off he used his skilled fingers to twist her sensitive nipples between his fingers. The feeling was going straight to her sex and she could feel her arousal in her panties.

Next thing to go was Mark's pants and Arizona's panties. He flung them both across the room and Arizona cupped him through his boxers. He groaned so she put her hands inside and grabbed his huge throbbing erection and started stroking it.

"Hmmmm are you sure you've never done this before?" Mark asked and Arizona did her sexy laugh again making his buck into her hand.

"Yeah, you're my first." She whispered seductively in his ear, still stroking his member. He audibly gulped because what guy doesn't want to hear that he's her first?

He could feel his balls tightening and knew if he didn't stop her now, he never would. He removed her hand and pinned it above her head, using his other hand to do the same to her other arm. Her breasts popped out and he sucked a nipple before lining himself up with her sex.

"Ready?" He teased circling his member round her hole.

She didn't reply with words and instead bucked her hips so his head sank into her. They moaned in unison as he continued to make his way into her until he was fully in.

She rolled her hips and he stared thrusting into her. The feel of him inside her was incredible. Callie didn't even enter their minds.

"Harder!" Arizona half yelled, half gasped as Mark pounded into her with added force. She was hot and wet and Mark knew he wouldn't last too long at this rate. She felt far too good.

He reached down and pressed her clit again. She was meeting his every thrust with her hips and pressing on her clit was making her rapidly lose control.

"Fuck." Mark grunted into her ear and then looked up to see her eyes closed and her mouth agape in bliss. He kissed her and felt her hands scrape down his back.

She pulled away gasping for breath and whispered "I'm close."

"So am I." Mark agreed as he continued to pound at pace into her tight hole.

Her moans became consistent and she managed to say "Shit I'm about to cum."

Mark had never heard a better sentence in all his life as he found a new pace that had her tipping over the edge.

Her orgasm was so intense no sound came out. Mark kissed her as she screamed into his mouth. Her walls squeezed his member and he exploded inside of her. He thrust a few more times to bring her down slowly and then pulled out and lay next to her.

They were both spent from the best sex they'd ever had. Arizona checked her watch and realised she could now go and prep Max for his surgery.

Mark watched as she stood and ogled her perky ass as their mixed juices ran down her thighs. She put her clothes back on and turned back to see Mark staring at her. She smirked and walked towards the door.

"Until next time." She said to him and strutted out of the door leaving Mark wanting a repeat of the past 45 minutes.


End file.
